Zero Compromise
by Archive of Warriors
Summary: Ashlynn is a religious human woman among the Yautja. While she loves her Yautja mate, she refuses to go all the way until he officially commits to her. Likewise, her hunter, is not sure if he is ready to commit to her. What will happen when another Yautja is involved?
1. Disagreement

"In my religion, sex is saved for after marriage."

The Yautja cocked his head to the side, curious or confused. She couldn't tell. "Sex always comes before vowing to be life mates in my culture."

Ashlynn rolled her eyes at the stubborn Yautja. "Can't you compromise for me?" She smiled sweetly, even though she knew it was futile. Once Aku'ly-de began arguing he wouldn't be won over so easily.

"How do I know if I want to vow to you alone if we don't have sex first? How do I know I will enjoy mating you?" He insisted.

"If you love me then you will enjoy it."

"But what if I don't?" The Yautja insisted. Ashlynn glared at him, but he was unphased, he even flexed his mandibles the way he did when he was being difficult.

"Than you must not love me."

The Yautja chuffed unhappily, displeased with her response. Ashlynn crossed her arms, equally as displeased with him. It seemed they were at a stalemate.

"Can we please mate?" He asked again, his back straightening. "Afterwards, we vow. This is a Yautja tradition."

Ashlynn narrowed her blue eyes stubbornly. "I want to wait."

Aku'ly-de inhaled sharply with an angry snarl. "Than you must be the one to question my commitment to you," he shot back. "And are you questioning my honor in doing so?"

Ashlynn shocked herself by how much his words offended her. She would never question his honor, she was truly indoctrinated. Questioning his honor would not only be foolish of her to test his patience but also unreasonable.

If she knew anything of his culture, she knew Aku'ly-de bowed to it as if it was his ruler. She didn't think one could have such a strict code as he did, he was as devoted to Yautja code of honor as she was her religion. A religion he clearly didn't understand.

Ashlynn's voice came out in a high pitched tone, not at all helping her. "So you will do that?" She demanded, the Yautja didn't even flinch as she advanced towards him. "You're going to be just as cold-hearted as your hunt brothers?"

"You are on a Yautja clan ship." He reminded her.

"Thanks for telling me, I didn't realize I was surrounded by horny savage aliens."

The deeply tan hunter growled in warning, and his mandibles extended for a brief moment. He quickly reigned in his anger, knowing his ferocity would scare her. That was the Aku'ly-de that she loved, and she couldn't stop herself from instantly softening.

Her Yautja was certainly the hardest man to please that Ashlynn had ever encountered. He was difficult, stubborn, sometimes stern but also sometimes very considerate. She had found, however, that there was an altruistic side to him after months of assuming he was simply a stoic crabfaced beast. She had learned quickly that was rare in the Yautja race.

What she loved was the fierce way he defended her, sometimes even against the females of his kind. Aku'ly-de had always looked at her differently than the rest, and his burgundy red eyes would flash when she praised him. She now questioned the relationship that had grown between them after he had taken her under his care.

She didn't have any dating experience back on Earth, but she found herself falling for him two years ago. Ashlynn had learned to love the hunter, and she didn't need sex to know that. It hurt to think he needed her body to love her, but she tried to understand his side of things.

"Aku'ly-de.." trying to sound reasonable, she forced her frustration to the side. "Please consider.. if you care about me."

He looked at her with relaxing muscles and a calm expression overtaking his features, that was as gentle as he would be during an argument. She had learned quickly that the best way to win him over in a fight with words was to reason with him.

"This means a lot to me," Ashlynn said softly. "I know you love me, please just compromise this once for me."

He cocked his head, stilling. She was asking a Yautja to give up tradition, and he was very much the old fashioned sort. She was setting herself up for failure, but her stubbornness balanced his. He had his head tilted, mandibles twitching. He was considering her words.

He approached her quickly and grabbed her by her tank top shirt. He pulled her to his face. Ashlynn didn't struggle, knowing it would do no good against the superior strength of a full-grown and capable male Yautja. She expected to lose her argument right there, but her strange Yautja never failed to surprise her so she waited.

He was looking into her eyes, very intense were his deep red ones sending chills through her. He looked into her eyes as if he could find something there, sincerity or something else. He adjusted his arms after a moment, swiftly and smoothly. His hands were around her hips now, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. Their foreheads met, his demeanor had changed abruptly.

"I will consider your desire." He grunted, his eyes lowered in submission to his ooman.

Ashlynn grinned happily and kissed his mandible, hugging his neck. "I'm not going to be the one comprising this time _my hunter._"

He growled and pushed her back to the wall behind her, she grunted as her shoulder blades bumped against the wall. His eyes were possessive and playful now, looking into her blue ones again.

He locked his mandibles over her face without another word. Ashlynn wrapped her fingers around his dreads and kissed his mouth passionately.


	2. Jealousy

Watching the Yautja fight was not something Ashlynn typically enjoyed. The violence gave her anxiety, and it turned her stomach to see blood. It was only when Aku'ly-de was the one sparring that she cared to pay attention.

She was sure to see a lot of fighting every day she left Aku'ly-de's quarters. It was part of his society, and she was used to it but not comfortable with it. While she hated it, she had learned to find something to appreciate.

While she didn't like violence and the potential danger of his challenges. Ashlynn did enjoy seeing was Aku'ly-de's sweaty, bulging muscles underneath red-brown skin. She found his primitive side strangely attractive and felt his satisfaction when he was victorious.

What she didn't want to witness was him losing challenges. He could come back with any number of slashes and cuts, and males were unkind to losers. His defeats were an uncommon occurrence, but no amount of reassurance would convince him that Ashlynn was not judging him for his failures.

She watched as Aku'ly-de squared off against the dark green male in front of him, shoulders bulging. His mandibles were stiff, with the lower set flared to display his aggression. The males tensed and officially initiated the challenge by shoving each other's shoulders.

Ashlynn tensed as she watched from her seat at their table. Others around them also tensed, but in anticipation instead of worry. She always felt this anxious, especially if the male was larger. The green Yautja her hunter was facing was much bigger in terms of muscle.

With a snarl, the male lunged at Aku'ly-de, but his strike did not hit. Aku'ly-de dodged the blow and landed one of his own against the burly male's face. The male barely staggered back by the blow, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge two more coming his way.

Everyone in the eating hall was fixated on the fight at this point. The eagerness and anticipation on their faces made Ashlynn's stomach turn more than it already was. She noticed with jealousy the interested looks on the faces of females.

Aku'ly-de let out a snarl as the male pulled on his tresses sharply. Ashlynn had learned that while it wasn't forbidden, it was a dirty fighting technique. Aku'ly-de didn't let it throw him off, and her hunter continued with a fierce volley of punches to the male's gut.

Ashlynn stared in awe at her Yautja, as he sent the green warrior down to the ground with a swift kick to his stomach. Aku'ly-de's back arched and his mandibles flared as he let out an ear-shattering roar of victory. Ashlynn's beaming smile didn't last long enough for him to revel in it however.

Females all around quickly advanced towards Ashlynn's hunter. They were all staring with longing at his body, and while Ashlynn was chaste she couldn't blame them. With his form still sweaty, and muscles still bulging, he looked amazing. Aku'ly-de was barely bruised or injured from the fight, but Ashlynn couldn't admire him with jealousy burning in her. He hadn't pushed the females away.

It was the Yautja mating season, a time she dreaded the most. She felt guilty for wishing he lost the fight, but she never enjoyed his challenges during the season. Just like the recent one, it was all about mates.

This was when her tanned hunter was at his horniest, spurred by his primitive instinct to reproduce. She had been horrified when he had explained it to her when he'd just begun courting her. Time had passed and she had grudgingly learned to accept that it was his duty as an honored warrior to mate with as many females as he could during the season.

He didn't even bother to eat, but instead began to walk away with the first female to approach him. Before following the tall female, he hesitated and looked back at Ashlynn. Aku'ly-de gave a small nod before he left with her.

She bitterly watched as he left the eating hall. She sighed and rolled her eyes, taking a drink of her water. She was nowhere closer to having him swear to her. Ashlynn had been waiting for almost two years, and in that time she'd allowed him to participate during the mating season. It was a hard yield to make, but she couldn't deny him females before they vowed to be lifemates.

While she had agreed to it, it was still unsettling to see the large alien man that she loved with other women. She tried to be understanding. She had to push away human customs, and if he was going to honor her desires she had to honor his culture also.

She forced herself to be understanding, even if it was hard. She knew Yautjas weren't monogamous, and it was even normal for lifemates to have open relationships. She told herself this many times, but the emptiness inside didn't ease.

Ashlynn sighed and went back to eating the food he had gotten her before issuing his challenge. Since he would be doing his duties as a warrior during their mealtime, that meant Ashlynn had permission to eat his food. She loved eating, but even her half of a ration looked like too much when she felt so hollow.

Yautja males passed by her with the same interested stares females gave to fighting males. Most Yautja would be disgusted at the mere thought of mating a human, but the mating season brought out the desperation in males. In their lust, it wouldn't matter the species. If she showed interest, she was worthy of notice.

Ashlynn wasn't interested in them at all, and she was saving her virginity. Aku'ly-de was who she had her eyes on. On Earth, she couldn't imagine sharing her man, but she was in a whole new society where monogamy was rare.

* * *

Ashlynn tensed as she felt strong hands on her shoulders. She eased immediately as soon as her hunter began his strange but soothing purr. She smiled and leaned back, looking up at him. He had a tired look in his red eyes and several new cuts on his skin.

Ashlynn's eyes zeroed in on the bite mark on his shoulder. She frowned, but said nothing, knowing her concern would be wasted. She pushed aside her book on the Yautja language, a handwritten guide she had filled with notes and worked on for the duration of her time with the aliens. It actually was filled with much more than just language notes, but she didn't want him to know that.

She pushed him away and got up, keeping her head down and averting her gaze so she wouldn't see the marks. She walked around him and curled up under the covers of his bed, keeping still as he crawled over her and hugged her shoulder. Ashlynn ignored him and hugged her pillow tighter.

The silence was awkward.

"I know you are upset, so don't deny it."

She propped herself up on her elbow after a moment and stared at him. "What? I'm upset? Why would you ever think that?"

She rolled her eyes and flopped back onto her face in the bed. She heaved a sigh, not in the mood to talk. She just wanted to sleep, it had been a tiring day.

"You agreed to let me mate, and I'm grateful for that," he said cautiously.

Ashlynn turned her face to stare at him. "You want to start another argument, I see?"

Ashlynn rolled her eyes when he ignored her. "I understand oomans are monogamous, but I have explained to you our mating customs. And, I can assure you that I care nothing for the other females," he continued. "I wish they were you."

Ashlynn sighed, sitting up and shoving him off of her. "How do you know that's what is bothering me?"

His expression told her that the answer was obvious. He didn't answer, and that made Ashlynn throw her hands up in frustration.

"It's like you're taunting me!"

Aku'ly-de scoffed as he sat up straight with his back to her. He looked over his shoulder. "_I'm_ taunting _you_?"

"You know I want a monogamous relationship, and you pursue females right in front of me. I wish you'd at least have respect for me and do it in private!"

"I knew that's why you were angry," he commented with a snort.

Ashlynn groaned in frustration. "Of course you knew, you know me well enough to tell and you ignore it."

"I will give you monogamy when we mate for life, but you agreed to allow me to breed with females before that time comes," Aku'ly-de said with annoyance, his back still turned.

"It has been too long since you've avoided me and you're still shying from commitment." She crossed her arms angrily.

Aku'ly-de turned towards her with a growl. "I am not shying from commitment!" he said angrily. "I am fulfilling my commitment to my clan by siring pups."

"You're more committed to your clan than you are to your mate!" Ashlynn shouted at him.

Ashlynn had been put down many times by old fashioned Yautja for not being as strong as a Yautja woman. She couldn't deny that they were right. In the presence of a Yautja female, even an elder would hold his tongue.

But even the tone of an angry human girl could have Aku'ly-de flinching. He stared at her and chose his words more carefully. "A Yautja male must have the utmost commitment to his clan, even above a mate,"

Ashlynn looked away, biting her lip as a lump formed in her throat. She let her hair fall in her face when she nodded to him.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want to commit to you." He pushed her hair back behind her ear.

Ashlynn whispered, "Well, you know my terms and I stand by them." She shook her head with a sigh. "I guess I'm more committed to religion than I am to you. Honor is Yautja religion, right?" Ashlynn laughed dryly.

The dark-skinned warrior sighed heavily. "I want us to be lifemates... I truly do... I am just unsure if I am ready for the terms of your beliefs."

"Are you really unsure? I think you know what you really want."

His soft expression vanished and he growled deep in his throat. His mandibles flexed, but otherwise, he was still. She just didn't like the look in his eye. Ashlynn arched an eyebrow and waited for him to say something.

"If I could have what I want, you would be over this bed-" He stopped himself with a frustrated growl.

"You can accept or I will leave and find a different mate." She ignored him.

"Good luck finding a male as understanding as I." There was an edge in his calm voice. He sounded threatening and strained, and Ashlynn didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Understanding? Really? I am the only one who has been cooperative with your cultural differences thus far. Sometimes I think all you want is sex and if I gave up my religious values it would be for nothing!"

He didn't answer, he just shook his head.

Ashlynn scoffed, and with nothing more to say she threw up her hands. She marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her and running to the clanship's library.

She dipped her head respectfully to the tall green female that oversaw the study. Then she ran to the back of the great hall and found a corner to sit in. Ashlynn's back slid down the wall and she hugged her knees. Her face was down, and her sobbing was muffled.

It was a safe place, the quietest space on the ship. She went there to study Yautja culture, and now she went there to cry.

She lifted her head when she heard someone approach. Through her tears, she could recognize the shape of a male, but it wasn't Aku'ly-de. The pale tan Yautja looked at her curiously, but he chuffed and turned away when he saw her tears.

Ashlynn wiped her eyes and stared after the male. He had looked at her with a passing attraction, much like most males during the season. Ashlynn stared at her knees.

When Aku'ly-de finally found her, Ashlynn knew what she had to do.


	3. Plans

After procrastination and a long talk with herself in the mirror, Ashlynn was ready to enact her plan. It wasn't going to be pretty, but neither was the thought of dying alone. It was irrational, but in her mind, it was a very real possibility if she didn't coax Aku'ly-de into vowing.

His apologies were in her thoughts, and tugging at her heartstrings. After he found her crying, he had promised to refrain from participating in the rest of the mating season. Ashlynn was happy but even after considering his promise, she wouldn't back down. She wanted to believe it was a step closer to lifemating, but her mate was tricky. Ashlynn couldn't be sure.

She watched him leave, pleased that he would be spending his day in the kehrite. It was better than in the commons room or elsewhere in plain sight. She herself planned to go to the commons room, and if her mate was there, her plan would be ruined.

Ashlynn pulled out her clothes from a hidden compartment in the wall, and she looked through her options. Her eyebrows creased and she frowned with coming anxiety. What she was going to do would be embarrassing at the very least or possibly dangerous. Ashlynn bit her lip, unhappy with what she was about to put herself through.

Unlike Yautja females who thought nothing of baring all, Ashlynn was shy about her body. It was amusing to her hunter, but even the "conservative" clothes he'd provided made her shy. But Ashlynn had to admit, the small shorts and tank tops were very conservative compared to the clothes she'd seen living with the Yautja.

She would have given anything to have a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When she was taken by the Yautja, she was wearing an outfit like that. But when she arrived on the Jkiu clanship, she threw the clothes away because of the bloodstains and tears they had received prior. That had been a mistake on her part, but she couldn't dwell on her decision very much.

She had realized early on that the Yautja were not a shy species. At the time, the horrifically exposing clothing had been the least of her worries. In the beginning, she hated living with the aliens. However, after she accepted the warrior culture, polygamy and exposing clothing Ashlynn had realized just how much she'd learned from the Yautja.

Living on the clanship had opened her eyes to many subjects. She learned a lot about the universe, and herself. Now she adored many things about the Yautja, their loyalty, and strength, but most importantly she adored her Yautja mate. Though she didn't wish to leave anymore, it hadn't been an easy transition into the Yautja society.

The first year, after the arbitrator had rescued her, had been the hardest. She had been at a complete loss of the culture and in need of protection at all times. Her biggest hardship had been finding acceptance in a culture that saw her as being inferior.

She had been with the aliens for at keast a year before she met her mate. Aku'ly-de had provided safety and did everything he could to help her. Being with him made her happy, and romance quickly followed friendship.

She pulled out one of her rare cotton tank tops. It was common material on Earth, but very expensive for the Yautja to come by. Her mate's warrior status, age, and high ranking bloodlines made it easier for him to acquire. It was one of the many gifts he'd given her, once he realized she was not fond of his trophies.

Ashlynn couldn't bring herself to rip the cotton shirt. It was not just clothing to her, but a symbol of their relationship.

She put back the shirt and took out a tube top made of thin leather. The shirt covered her stomach and the entirety of her chest. Most girls on Earth would have thought nothing of it, but if her parents could see her wear it, she'd have been in big trouble. Now, it was too covered, and just wouldn't do.

Ashlynn could hardly believe what she was doing, but she brought the shirt up to her mouth. With her teeth, she attempted to rip the shirt. She had seen Aku'ly-de do something similar with bandages to treat himself after an injury. The difference was her small and blunt teeth.

She took a deep breath through her nose, thinking she should just give up. She knew she was overreacting, acting out of character even. But Ashlynn was determined to not only be bolder in her actions but to coax her mate into claiming her once and for all.

She had a thought that maybe her religion was controlling her in a way she didn't want it to. She didn't want that to be the case, because Ashlynn did truly believe in God. Over time she learned to not think so hard about human things. What scared her, was that at times her religion felt like one of the very last surviving pieces of her humanity.

Ashlynn got off her knees, having no problems finding a knife. She pulled one from the wall where Aku'ly-de displayed them. She watched him polish the blades for hours every day, and the blade was very sharp. Ashlynn gulped as she stared at the blade's menacing glint.

She had difficulty, but Ashlynn managed to cut off the bottom of the shirt. It was easy to tear through the leather material, but to do so without injuring herself was the real challenge. She finished without the neatest work, and a small cut on her hand. She used the strip of leather to stop the bleeding, wincing and trying to not think about the blood.

Ashlynn turned to look in the mirror after she changed. The tube top now fit on her like a very exposed half-shirt, showing her stomach. A blush bloomed on her cheeks when she pulled it down just enough to expose her cleavage. She slipped on the shortest pair of shorts she had.

Ashlynn exhaled, remembering her parents and imagining what they would have said if they'd seen her. She shook her head with a sigh, if they could have, she would never have heard the end of it. Growing up in a strict Catholic household had not been easy. Limits on her phone, no sleepovers, no boyfriends, and definitely not allowed to ever wear anything even minimally exposing. She had never dared to wear something so scandalous.

Her mate would never understand those strict rules like the ones she'd grown up with. Likewise, Ashlynn was still learning the strict rules of the Yautja. While they had many unfair rules, when she was with the aliens she had always felt less restricted and more culturally lost.

She was just happy to be away from the expectations of religion. She didn't have to dress or speak a certain way, she could be with anyone she wanted. The Yautja were not so bad in that aspect, they didn't force her to do things they didn't expect of themselves. She had come to realize that if anyone was restricting Ashlynn, it was herself.

Shaking away her thoughts, Ashlynn bent on her knees to pray. She prayed to Jesus Christ for guidance, like she always did when she was lost. She just prayed for different things than when she was 16. Living with the Yautja had given her many new ideas about faith. She was just beginning to understand what they were.

They had taught her that once an individual was grown, their path in life was theirs to choose. As long as it was a good choice. She was still choosing to follow religion, and she was unwilling to give up on what she believed in. Ashlynn believed wholeheartedly that it was a good choice, and the right one as well.

What she was also sure about was the love she had for Aku'ly-de. He was stubborn, introverted and not very talkative, much like she was. Still, she felt something passionate radiating from him when they were near. Something told her he loved her too. Ashlynn was ready for a true show of love, the ultimate bond, she wanted to be his one and only. She was too headstrong to give up on what they had.

She believed God is forgiving, and she was starting to think religion wasn't as strict as her mom and dad made her believe. Doing something scandalous like making her Yautja jealous was necessary when he was scared of commitment. It was time for Ashlynn to shed her good girl demeanor.


	4. Plans Enacted

Ashlynn peeked her head out of the quarters that she shared with Aku'ly-de. Taking timid steps at first, she forced herself to leave the safety of her room. She felt very exposed and vulnerable the moment she did, and instinctively she folded her arms over her exposed stomach.

Ashlynn shivered nervously as she walked at a slow pace. After minutes feeling like days she lowered her arms with a shaky breath. While being exposed felt unnerving, she knew covering herself would only defeat the purpose of her new outfit.

She was shaking uncontrollably now as she tried to settle her rapid heartbeat. She picked up her pace and began walking down the hallways towards the commons room. Ashlynn looked around the halls nervously, despite knowing it was unlikely that she'd run into males during this time. With most focused on mating or training, the warrior's wing of the ship was all but empty.

She reminded herself it didn't really matter if a male saw her this way or not. While it would be almost taboo in many human cultures, it just wasn't on the Jkiu clanship. The Yautja were accustomed to seeing females of their species revealing their skin. They would normally think nothing of a female wearing small clothing. But the point of her new clothes was not to catch their sexual interest anyway.

The clan members had grown accustomed to seeing Ashlynn more covered than the average Yautja woman. The clan had given up asking her mate about her strange clothing choices. It was normal for them to see her covered up, and they didn't question it anymore.

Seeing her wearing something that was more familiar to their culture, would be odd. It would theoretically have them looking, and in an ideal situation they would rethink their opinions on her. What Ashlynn wanted was for them to see her less as prey and more like a female worthy of a Yautja.

She knew they thought of her as being weak, inferior and they saw she was a nervous wreck. Aku'ly-de wouldn't admit it, but Ashlynn suspected he was hesitant to take her as a lifemate because of the view his clan had on her.

The only way she could combat that was to show the Yautja a new side of her. A confident Ashlynn. She hoped her new clothes would be a start. She wasn't looking for a new mate, she just wanted hers to see that she was desirable like the females of his kind. Ashlynn focused on composing herself by reminding herself of her plan and intentions.

But Ashlynn's nervousness was growing the closer she got to the common's room. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her knees felt weak. She remembered the advice that was once given to her, so she faked confidence.

She straightened her posture and walked with her head raised high like a proud Yautja woman. She kept her mind focused on her end goal, to coax her hunter into being her lifemate. She kept her eyes forward and repeated what she wanted many times in her mind. Ashlynn slowly felt a surge of determination creeping in.

She wouldn't have ever done something like this if she was still on Earth, but she knew this was necessary here. Ashlynn thought it might even be necessary for reasons other than must impressing her mate. Keeping him impressed was only half of it. She wanted to be an equal among these aliens, and them seeing her as confident as their females was a step.

Her forced confidence all but vanished when she turned a corner and was met by a large gray skinned Yautja. Ashlynn gulped, as she forced herself not to look in the male's direction. She kept her eyes forward, and her head tilted up as she ignored him.

Ashlynn kept a blank look on her face, trying to seem as if she was unbothered by his sudden appearance. In reality, she was terrified. She watched him from the corner of her eye when the male paused as he passed her. She could see for a moment that the male had looked at her with his head tilted. She heard him growl and walk away.

Ashlynn was still nervous and more than a little unsure, but reactions like that were what she wanted. She wanted the Yautja to notice her, and see a new her. The new her that wouldn't take disrespect, that would show them all how strong-willed she was.

Wearing something normal to them was only part of her new image. She had to learn to have true confidence. Women were the backbone of Yautja society, they were strong, vain and proud. Ashlynn wasn't any of those things, but she was stubborn, determined, and persistent. The Yautja were all of those things, and they admired a human with such traits.

Ashlynn walked with her head held high, but doubts still plagued her. Rationally, the Yautja would be unbothered by her, probably just curious. She didn't foresee her mate being bothered either, he'd probably be confused at first. The only thing she could imagine going wrong was a male getting a little too interested.

She'd seen her mate fight over her more than once. It was always over males and females being angry about her relationship with him. He had never fought because a male was interested in her. That knowledge didn't settle her nerves, and the more she thought about it, the more foolish she felt.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ashlynn's cheeks were burning as she sat in the commons room with her language guide opened on her bare lap. She tried to act natural, but her anxiety was giving her nervous energy. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her hand was shaking as she doodled in her book made of parchment. She prayed to God that they didn't pay attention to the nervous scent she was no doubt giving off.

That was unlikely, and now was one of many moments when their heightened scent was working against her. So far, however, no one had made any gestures to her. Better yet, no Yautja had growled or displayed aggression.

They had only looked at her with curiosity, tilting their heads or clicking their mandibles in amusement. She felt embarrassment and momentary panic when she caught sight of the clan leader, an elder, looking at her sideways. He was sitting at a table, many feet away from her with his back turned. But gossip spread quickly in the clan, and they were in the same room but he merely shook his tresses and continued to discuss something with his warriors.

She looked around with a nervous breath and noticed with alarm the heated gaze of a male. With his mandibles clicking, and his head tilted he displayed his interest. Ashlynn's breath hitched, and she lowered her eyes when she saw that he didn't look away. She could tell by the symbols on his armor and clothing that he was a warrior. He was clearly younger than her mate, however, not yet honored.

His gaze was intense and unnerving for Ashlynn, she didn't even know how long he'd been staring. She tried to ignore the warrior, and push him from her thoughts. She continued to doodle her flowers intently, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. But after ten minutes of being tense, once she caught sight of interest in the eyes of a Yautja that wasn't her mate, Ashlynn couldn't shake her nerves. No matter how hard she tried not to think about the aliens around her, she couldn't calm down now. It took all of her stubbornness to keep her seat.

A loud crashing sound like metal being crushed brought Ashlynn back to reality. She looked up in surprise and watched as two males wrestled with each other over a broken chair. They were across from her in the large room, but she could still hear them. She glanced at the warrior and found with relief that his gaze had shifted to the ongoing brawl.

Ashlynn glanced around and noticed with a jolt that everyone was focused on the fight. She thought it would have been easy to leave the room without anyone paying attention to her. She wanted to leave the room before the male's attention went back to her. If he was truly interested, he wouldn't shy away from approaching her and that was the last thing she wanted.

But just as she was about to get up, the fight ended as quickly as it began. It was in the middle of the season, and males were itching for fights. They usually ended very quickly. The onlookers paid no more attention to the now bloodied males as they picked themselves up from destroyed furniture.

Ashlynn let on a sigh and relaxed back in her chair. She looked at the warrior again and found his gaze focused back on her. When their eyes met, Ashlynn looked down shyly.

She went back to doodling her scribbly flowers and humming quietly to herself. The only Yautja still staring at her was the warrior, but she could at least rest assured that the common room's new gossip was the fight. She let out a deep sigh and brushed her hair behind her ear.

Ashlynn could still feel the warrior's stares, and the uncomfortable feeling didn't seem to waver. The warrior's interest seemed strong, and that was daunting. She shook her head, sure that not many Yautja would show interest in her.

She had been lucky to find Aku'ly-de, a male Yautja more open-minded than most. She couldn't imagine not having him, it seemed like he was one in a whole clan that wasn't disgusted by the idea of mating a human. He was the first Yautja she'd met who was willing to help her adapt. He didn't act as though he was superior to her.

Memories of the time they had spent together slowly eased the tension in her shoulders. Ashlynn paused when she realized how foolish she was being, and regret began to seep in. She was beginning to think that she had been overthinking everything.

She realized insecurity was besting her, she didn't have to impress Aku'ly-de. Her eyebrows furrowed as she rethought their feud. She had been making strides lately, and now she was making a fool out of herself.

The sense of calm that had settled over her faded away. Her smile was now a scowl as she began to gather her papers. Ashlynn froze when the feeling of being stared at seemed to grow more intense. It felt like eyes were boring into the top of her head. Her breath hitched with sudden panic when she heard footsteps coming from directly in front of her.

She looked from under her eyelashes, and Ashlynn could see a shadow growing nearer. She quickly covered her torso with her parchment notebook. Ashlynn looked up nervously at the male approaching her.


	5. The Galaxy Room

"Ashlynn, what are you doing?" Her mate tilted his head.

Ashlynn's face started to heat up with embarrassment. She didn't look him in the eye as she clutched her notebook over herself as cover. Her arms were folded and she nervously shuffled the edge of her papers in her fingertips. She had been so focused on the male staring at her, that she hadn't noticed Aku'ly-de till he was in front of her.

"Doodling in my notebook…" she blushed. She could tell he did not believe that when he arched an eyebrow.

Her eyes shifted from his red ones for a moment, and briefly flickered behind him. The warrior across the room was staring at them both now. Ashlynn tapped her foot lightly and she felt the tiniest bit sweaty. She'd received stares from the Yautja before, on a regular basis even, but the intensity of this male's eyes made her uneasy.

"Ashlynn, your face is red, and I can sense your nervousness. Is something wrong?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Her attention turned back to her mate, she gave a nervous laugh. "I honestly don't know anymore." Ashlynn sighed. "I'm just being reckless for no reason I guess…"

"How?"

Ashlynn laughed again and she wrung her hands together anxiously. She looked down at her clothes, knowing how stupid she was being. "Well, by my definition, it's pretty reckless."

Aku'ly-de tilted his head in confusion for a moment. He followed her gaze and caught on quickly. Her hunter's mandibles flexed with each laugh as he chortled deep and low.

"I like your clothes." His eyes trailed over her fondly. "I have never seen you wear something so… Yautja-like…"

Ashlynn beamed at him, forgetting about the warrior still staring at them. She lowered her arms with a bit more bravery. What she wanted was for him to be impressed by her new look. Now that she knew he approved of it, she felt better about how she appeared.

"Why the sudden change in behavior?" He questioned.

Ashlynn deflated, unsure of how to explain to her hunter what she was doing. Ashlynn didn't know what to say to Aku'ly-de, she was too stubborn and would be ashamed to admit the truth to him. She was usually very vocal about what she wanted or how she felt, now she was uncertain as she grasped for an explanation. He quickly became impatient, his eyebrows furrowed and he displayed his displeasure through stiff mandibles.

She looked around her hunter to see if the male was still looking. The warrior had his head tilted, now curious more than wanting. The male disturbed her, and he seemed more than just nosy. Ashlynn focused back on her mate and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you say it's reckless? I see nothing wrong with your clothing."

Ashlynn blushed but again she shrugged, a shy smile forcing its way on her lips. He didn't see anything odd because he was used to it, but he didn't know how much of a confidence boost he gave her. Her mate watched her for a moment before his gaze dropped from her face.

"Well," Aku'ly-de shifted, "I am finished training the youngbloods for today. Perhaps we can go for a walk?"

Ashlynn perked up at his offer, lowering her arms for a moment. She corrected herself with blush and sank lower in her chair when she saw the warrior from across the room still staring. She briefly considered mentioning the warrior to her mate, but instead chose to ignore the male's intense gaze.She followed him down a near empty hallway.

oOoOoOoO

Her hunter was silent for a long time, his reaction not at all what she'd hoped for nor expected. Ashlynn felt her heart pounding in her chest, as she finished detailing her intentions. She waited for a reaction from Aku'ly-de, but the Yautja remained stoic. She had tried to explain to him in a way that he would understand, but it was clear he did was not pleased with her. When he spoke, she hated to hear how his voice sounded so hollow.

"Ashlynn, are you considering a new mate?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh… no… that's never been what I want."

Aku'ly-de didn't say anything, he just shook his head at her. He looked her in the eye before dropping his gaze and turning his back on her. He looked so solemn as he crouched in front of the giant window.

Ashlynn picked nervously at her fingernails, her usually long trimmed nails started to bleed. She ignored the sting and walked up next to him, paying no attention to the view that she'd always enjoyed.

As her mate spoke of training future warriors, they had walked to one of Ashlynn's favorite places on the clanship. She called it the galaxy room, but she wasn't sure what it was actually called. Either way, she didn't care because while it was unoriginal, the name had stuck with her.

The room contained a giant pool in it, large enough to fit three hunting parties. Its purpose was for exercise and to teach young Yautja how to swim but it looked like it belonged behind a mansion. The water that filled it gave a fresh smell to the air and was always room temperature. With no one inside it, the water rippled serenely.

What attracted her the most was the giant pressure glass window directly in front of the pool. It spanned across the fifteen-foot long wall and went halfway up the ten-foot tall ceiling. It looked like something from a movie, but it was real even when it felt like a dream.

The view of space was gorgeous and seemed endless with so much window space. She looked out and could see an infinite number of stars as the clanship passed them. The lights of distant suns twinkled and the galaxies they passed held so much beauty and wonder. They quickly passed a blue planet, and subconsciously Ashlynn felt a twinge of nostalgia.

The features of the galaxy room were lovely, but they were not why Ashlynn loved it so much. The overall setting of the room had put her at ease from the beginning. It was a place of serenity and beauty. The Yautja had better things to do, so the room was usually empty. But when she'd stumbled upon it in her first months aboard the Jkiu clanship, it had a single occupant.

Now that it was the evening hours of the ship, the lights were automatically dimming to stimulate a daylight shift. It would have normally felt intimate and even romantic, but now the air was so cold and tense. The atmosphere didn't seem magical this time.

"You threatened to find another mate," Aku'ly-de muttered. "I didn't think you meant that."

Ashlynn felt a lump in her throat, she'd never heard him sound so sad. It set pain in her chest, not physical but still crippling. She had known when she said it that she didn't mean that. Her words impacted him, more than he would ever admit. She slowly approached him, wanting to be comforted but also wanting to comfort him.

She knew he could hear her footsteps, but she shuffled her feet anyway. She trusted him but knew that deep down her mate was driven by instinct. She slowly walked up behind him and trailed her hand over his muscular shoulder.

"I'm not looking for a new mate," Ashlynn murmured quietly.

Aku'ly-de snorted cynically, "If you are, you are going about it the wrong way. A Yautja would not give a damn about exposed skin."

Ashlynn squeezed her lips together and exhaled slowly. She gently scraped her nails against her hunter's back, feeling how tense his muscles were. She stared out into the void of space, gazing at the passing nebulas.

Ashlynn turned away, the pit in her stomach feeling hollow as ever. She swallowed, but the lump in her throat was still present. She took deep breaths to control her emotions, but she still felt tears welling up. She knew if she said anything her voice would crack and she would break down into tears.

She looked over her shoulder. The image she saw was so reminiscent of when they met that it almost felt like déjà vu. When they met he had been staring out into the vastness of space with such wondrous eyes, his posture had been peaceful and he'd spoken with such calmness.

Now, it was as though he didn't see what was in front of him. His posture was the same, but it was stiff and rigid. Aku'ly-de's voice was calm, but not in a way that made Ashlynn feel safe and contented. It was funny just how much a circumstance could change something that felt so familiar.

She knew all too well what it was like to despair over their relationship. She had gone through cycles of depression all throughout her life, but there was no harder pill to swallow than a failing relationship. She never wanted her hunter to feel that way.They were working it out, she just needed stability and he needed time.

"You have nothing to say? I'm shocked, you always have something to say."

Ashlynn didn't have the will to feel indignant, she didn't want to argue. She was always so full of stubbornness, and regrettably, she was prideful. Now all she wanted was to sit next to him so he could hug her, but she didn't have the courage to sit with him now. She was wrong this time and she didn't like to be wrong.

"You don't understand." She sighed.

His voice became harsh. "No _ooman_. You do not understand just how foolish you are being."

The tone of his voice did not phase her, but something fell apart inside her when he called her '_ooman'._ For years that's how she had been addressed, by the Yautja. They never cared to know her name, she wasn't worthy enough to them. 'Ooman' had become less of a species name and more of an insult. She despised it when they called her that.

Ashlynn's attitude sparked. "Do not call me 'ooman', I have a name so use it!"

Aku'ly-de whipped around to face her. "You are being as stupid as I'd expect your species to be. I've hunted oomans that didn't throw themselves into danger as foolishly as you are doing. I thought my mate had more sense than that."

"You said before that you saw nothing wrong with my outfit! You said you liked it even!"

He growled at her, hot air blowing in her face. She wrinkled her nose, but he didn't see that, he'd already begun to pace. Aku'ly-de stalked back in forth with long steps in front of her. His biceps bulged, and his face was set in a deep scowl.

"That was before I knew what kind of insane thought you had in mind." He snarled. "You want to attract Yautja males through suggestive clothing!"

"I do not!"

"You will attract unwanted attention. Males who do not give a fuck about you and only desire to take advantage of you." His mandibles flared angrily.

"You don't get it!" Ashlynn yelled. "I didn't do it to attract them! I just want them to see me like a Yautja female!"

He stopped his pacing and turned towards her abruptly. "Yautja females are seen as potential mates. Respected for their abilities to carry on our lines. You cannot do that. The only way you'd ever be an equal to them is if you were blooded."

Ashlynn said nothing. She remained passive when he grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "You want to give me up?" He growled. "The _only_ male who _will_ respect you?"

She stared up into his eyes, feeling so naive and stupid. Just his eyes alone made her feel inferior, and the depth she saw set him apart from his kind. A long lifetime on the hunt had filled his eyes with so much intelligence and wisdom. So much anger and pain were taking its place there.

"Aku'ly-de…" Ashlynn fought to contain her tears. "I love you, and I don't ever want to give you up," She choked, unable to stop herself from crying. "But I am desperate, I don't know what else to do that will convince you. The longer we wait, the longer we'll go without sex and I worry that during that time you'll lose interest in me!"

"I do not understand your customs." He released her. "They make you unhappy, and yet you stick so strictly to them. Why use your stubbornness so harshly upon your mate?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't understand why I wait, it's not about punishing anybody. It's a show of commitment to each other. If we simply had sex without commitments… you might just leave me."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he straightened to his full height. "That's what you truly fear? You've said this before. You really think I'm that dishonorable, to lie? I won't leave you as long as you live Ashlynn."

She hated to admit it but it was true, she was insecure and feared losing him to someone else. He was an honored warrior, he could have any Yautja woman he wanted. He could leave her so easily and have as many mates as he wanted. There seemed to be nothing tangible keeping him to her.

Ashlynn shook her head. "I know you won't. I know you are honorable, you must be one of the most honorable aboard this ship. But it wouldn't feel right to consummate you as my mate before we've vowed to each other." She began to sob harder than before. She covered her face with her hand as tears covered her cheeks.

"Yautjas do this… why not you?"

"Because I've given up so many human customs for you already! Why can't I have just this one?" She pleaded between sobs.

"I have my standing in the clan to think about, Ashlynn. You cannot bear my pups, and I am an honored warrior. With Paya's blessing soon an Elite. I am in the prime of my life when I should be cementing my lineage."

Ashlynn looked up but could hardly see him through her tears. "You have enough pups already."

"There is no limit. There is never enough, we must sire as many pups as we can."

"I won't live very long… only 50 to 70 years more… and then you'll be single and able to forget about me."

He clicked his mandibles unhappily at that. "I dread the day that comes."

"No you don't, you don't even want me now. You will be done with me before I reach fifty." She turned away, unable to face him with her pitiful tears.

She heard his tresses slapping together as he shook his head. "Don't you understand that if I took you as a lifemate, there would be many more who look down upon me. And you want me to swear to monogamy… only Centanu knows how much longer I will even live…"

"Don't say that."

"It's true… I could die at any moment, on any hunt…"

"God forbid you die anytime soon…" Ashlynn turned around and looked at him. She ran up suddenly, she ignored his tensing muscles and hugged him tightly around his middle. He slowly relaxed.

They stood there silently, and Ashlynn just sobbed into his chest. He was stoic for a moment, then he wrapped his arms behind her back. He hugged her firmly, but gently. She inhaled his smell and felt comforted by his warmth. He began to purr, sending vibrations through her body and putting her at ease.

"Ashlynn… you push me too fiercely." He exhaled slowly.

He sounded level and calm, but she felt like a child being scolded. She lifted her head up and looked at him, feeling guilty for all the times she'd harassed him about being a lifemate.

"I'm sorry…" she said dejectedly.

"There is nothing to apologize for," he said, still hugging her. "Your will is what has always attracted me."

She was still trying to catch her breath from crying so hard. Her head began to ache, and she was getting so tired. Ashlynn hugged Aku'ly-de tighter but didn't contribute. She was content to stay like that and ignore the problem for a single night.

"I've been trying to push a nagging thought away," he peeled her arms from around him so he could look at her. "but you make it impossible to ignore, I've given it thought and I don't know if I can be your lifemate... "

Her blood ran cold, "Ever…?"

He sighed, hugging her close again. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, purring when she began to cry again. Her sobs were louder and she was trembling.

" I will always be here to protect you, Ashlynn," He said soothingly. "If a Yautja warrior can feel love, then I think that's how I would describe this feeling, but I don't believe a Yautja should have a lifemate so early in their life."

"You aren't even that young!" She looked up at him. She grasped for something to say, wanting to plead. He gently pushed her head against his chest, still purring. Ashlynn stilled.

"I just… want you so badly…" She cried. "You just care about sex! You don't care about me." She trembled.

"That's not true Ashlynn, you know that." His voice lowered like he was telling her a secret. "I want the stability of a human mate. But, my culture just makes that difficult."

"It's not against the law to have a human mate. You can lifemate at any time. Why is it such a big deal?"

"My clan has no law concerning humans, you are the first human to ever come on our ship. It is not a matter of law, it is socially unacceptable." He explained softly.

"You've been leading me on… all this time you jerk." She twisted, trying to get away from him. She struggled out of his grip, but he held her with steel hands. "You've promised me it will happen! You said you'd never leave me!"

He released her, and she stumbled to the ground. She glared up at him from the ground, tears still running down her face. When she didn't make a move to get up, Aku'ly-de hefted her up with one arm.

"Have dignity," He growled. "I said that because it's what I wanted, what I had planned."

Ashlynn's face was set in a scowl. She pretended not to pay attention to him and stared out of the window angrily. She listened to him as she stared at the stars.

"The clan leader, an elder, is advising me against it," Ashlynn's eyes turned towards him. "I was not going to listen." He said, shaking his head. "But, now I think I should."

"Why? Because of clothes?" Ashlynn scoffed, "That makes no sense."

"No. Because you are waiting for me to be your lifemate, and you are miserable because of it. Now, you're just being stupid with your ideas. I don't think it's right to keep your hopes up."

"Where will I live then?" Ashlynn demanded. "In the slums of the ship?"

He shook his tresses, "I won't force you to do that."

He turned away without another word and walked in the direction of his quarters. Ashlynn stared after him for a moment, feeling cold. Her lip trembled, but she followed after him.


	6. Heartache

Aku'ly-de had looked confused the first time Ashlynn had thrown a pelt on the floor. It was not long before the Yautja's confusion shifted into frustration. She wasn't told to, but Ashlynn began to sleep on the floor every night since their argument. Sleeping next to him just didn't feel right anymore, not when he had broken her heart the way he did. Under the circumstances, she was ok with him feeling irritated.

She slept on his fur rug where he meditated every day, it had become her bed. While it was surprisingly comfortable, it still made her uneasy. Even in the slums of the clanship where the unworthy slept, she still had something like a mattress. But after moving in with him, Ashlynn had grown used to sleeping next to Aku'ly-de on a real bed. It was hard for her to adjust to sleeping on the floor. She often resorted to snuggling with a pelt every night, pretending it was her mate.

Hardest to take was her mate playing their argument off as if it were a minor problem in the relationship. He had all but refused to ever acknowledge her as an official mate. He called their talk a 'disagreement', but to Ashlynn it felt more like a breakup. As if to spite her, he always seemed confused by Ashlynn's cold stares. She felt he probably understood the dilemma more than he made it seem.

Either way, since their argument, Ashlynn had been ignoring him vehemently. She could tell he didn't like that. No matter what he said, she refused to even look at him. She didn't even eat with him anymore either, instead she risked eating with the unbloods everyday. He had scoffed at her the first time she came back to his quarters covered in food.

Ashlynn was struggling with depression worse than she ever had before. She prayed a lot already, but talking to God was all that kept her mind in one piece. The days seemed empty with anyone else to talk to. She didn't do much besides drawing in her book and reading what was translated for her.

Without anything to occupy her thoughts, memories of Earth replayed in her mind. It brought back more than just nostalgia. Without anything to keep her hopeful for the future, she began to reminisce about what her life could have been. And as much as she tried to forget about the horrible things that she'd been through, they also reappeared in her dreams.

As much as she was hurting, Ashlynn could tell that her cold shoulder was taking a toll on Aku'ly-de as well. At first he had acted as though she was making a big deal out of nothing. In the beginning he had all but ignored her as well. As the days went on however, he became more and more distressed.

His reaction was gratifying in some ways but saddening in others. As the days passed, Ashlynn saw the frustration in him growing to a sort of desperation. When she first began ignoring him, she had not expected him to seem so sad. He seemed normal at face value, but when they were alone in his quarters he seemed to come unhinged. She couldn't understand it.

The Yautja were not the affectionate type, or so they claimed. They cared more about proving their superiority, fighting the most worthy species to enforce their dominance over the universe. Getting attached or reliant on anyone was considered a weakness to most of the aliens.

Her hunter had grown up and lived in a society where love was scorned, but it was clear that the connection between them was not one sided. Aku'ly-de wouldn't admit it, but there was emotional need for Ashlynn that had grown in him. Regardless of what he said or his stern exterior, she could tell he liked her affection. He'd admitted loving her many times.

She used to rub his shoulders when they were tense or stiff after a fight or training session. She willingly listened to stories of his hunts because they made him proud, even though it disturbed her. She'd be the only one that was sympathetic to his thoughts about controversial topics. He'd fall asleep with his head in her lap, purring contentedly as she read.

Now she slept on his floor, not with him. She didn't eat with him. She didn't talk to him. She hardly acknowledged at all. He didn't like it at all, he hated being ignored, he'd take it as a disrespect from someone else. Most of the aliens would find it tremendously disrespectful for a human to ignore them the way Ashlynn was ignoring him. She knew he wouldn't have held his tongue if some part of him didn't feel wrong.

His restlessness was evident, and she knew he wanted her attention badly. He was a light sleeper, but he didn't move around when he slept. Every night Ashlynn heard him shifting around in his bed for hours. He polished his trophies and armor a lot more in the sleep hours, watched recordings of his hunts or otherwise stared at the walls.

Ashlynn couldn't understand his reaction. She had sometimes felt like she was annoying him, or was becoming a nuisance. He never told her she bothered him, but she always had that paranoia from being told so many times on Earth. It seemed that wasn't the case for her hunter. The strong warrior seemed just as miserable as she was.

She wanted to apologize, she'd always been taught to be the bigger person in a situation like this. Her parents would have made her apologize even if she was right. She refused to return to that rhetoric, he'd struck a sensitive nerve and he'd hurt her. She refused to be the first to apologize for what happened between them.

Instead of just waiting for him to set aside his pride, she decided to stop crying and help herself. In the days after their argument, Ashlynn passed the common's room every day on her way to the eating hall. After days of not seeing the creepy warrior, she decided to venture back.

Her hunter did not like that, and he wasn't good about hiding anger. She saw her hunter become more prone to frustration since she began to ignore him, and she was met with an irritated growl when he passed her in the room. Even though she was taking a step back in their relationship by venturing back to the common's room. A part of her was satisfied by her own audacity.

She started going to the common's room everyday. Now, with the actual intention of meeting new males. Ashlynn knew she was being paranoid, but what if it really was only a matter of time before Aku'ly-de really left her. She couldn't be alone again on the clanship, she had suffered enough.

She wanted to eventually have enough confidence to approach Yautja. She couldn't speak to the males yet, but seeing her walking proudly like a Yautja woman was a step towards interest. Her skills in their sign language were still limited, only enough to get her by. In her freetime she began to study sign language with more determination.

She intended to go to the commons room that day for the same reason. She didn't want to go until Aku'ly-de left however, so she didn't have to listen to his angry growls as she got ready to leave. She stubbornly wrapped the fur blanket tighter around herself, bunching it underneath her head like a pillow.

He had probably guessed her intentions and was stalling her. He knew she wouldn't leave while he was still there. He was staring at her from the doorway, she could see him out of the corner of her eye. He stood with an expectant look

He was ready to leave, he was wearing his armor and had his combistick in hand. He was headed towards the kehrite for training, but he could let the unbloods wait. Aku'ly-de wanted to make her impatient.

She refused to give him the satisfaction. She didn't even look at him, and instead stared ahead at the wall. Even just him standing there was hard to ignore however. Especially when she liked to see him in armor. Even if it looked ancient and sometimes not very protective, she had no shame in admitting that he looked great in armor. She refused to look at him though, so she kept her eyes on the wall and stared at his trophies.

Ashlynn distracted herself from him as she trailed her eyes over the biggest one he had. The skull was even bigger than the skull of the _Kainde-lou-dte'kalei_ set in the middle of his wall. It had a line of sharp spikes down its face, and thin dagger-like teeth. The skull alone was menacing to look at, she couldn't imagine having to face a live one.

He was still standing there, she could see the light glinting on his bronze armor. She sighed in annoyance, turning around she stared at him coldly. He searched her eyes for a moment before turning away. Ashlynn scoffed when he left the room, she turned over and let her head flop on the rug.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ashlynn left his quarters wearing one of her cotton tank tops. The shirt almost completely covered her tiny shorts. She was showing a lot of leg, but it wasn't as embarrassing as it used to be. She had made herself wear small clothes every day since the fiasco in the common's room. She had gotten more comfortable with her body since the Yautja did not make such a big deal about it.

Ashlynn walked down the hallway with her eyes ahead of her. Aside from the now rare moments of uncertainty, she didn't feel so awkward about it anymore.

In the first year that she'd been with the Yautja, she had been escorted by a guard. But when they weren't around or refused to escort her, she had done her duties on her own. She had walked freely around the ship when she was ordered by her 'guardian'.

She had always been scared of the Yautja, and she still was. It had hindered her in many ways, but her curiosity had at least overcome that in some ways. Once they had stopped seeing her as a servant, she had walked around with more independence. But once Aku'ly-de had come into the picture, Ashlynn admitted she had taken a step back.

Since their fight she had been miserable, but one good thing had come from ignoring him. Ashlynn was much happier not relying on him so heavily. She would have liked to ease into independence like she did the first time, but she wasn't complaining.

Before the day of their quarrel, she had never really gone anywhere on the clanship alone. At least not since she'd met Aku'ly-de. She had grown reliant on him being with her, that she had almost never left his quarters unless he or his sister escorted her.

Now she walked calmly, nodding politely to a female with three small babies in her arms. The female didn't pay any attention to her, but one of her children tilted his head curiously. The other two were drinking their mother's milk. Ashlynn smiled at the young ones, known as pups or sucklings to their species.

Ashlynn paid little attention to seeing their mother so exposed, she had stopped being bothered by seeing female's with their breasts uncovered. At first it had been shocking, but she realized that it was mostly the mother's that did it. The necessity of that quickly became apparent.

Ashlynn had found it strange at first, but it was typical for the Yautja to have three children in one pregnancy. She had questioned it extensively, not understanding how or why they had evolved in such a way. It seemed like one of their evolutionary mistakes, seeing as they only had two breasts. One child had to wait as the others suckled, which was why females opted to stay uncovered.

For humans giving birth to triplets was uncommon and rare. To the yautja, it was normal, necessary even. The planet they evolved on was harsh, especially for pups and not many survived to adulthood. Even as the species evolved, having multiple children was very beneficial to a society where male death rates were high. For the mothers, it could still be a nuisance to have three small babies.

Ashlynn was happy she wasn't a Yautja. She couldn't imagine having three children at one time. She definitely couldn't see herself being with so many men during her lifetime. They not only gave birth so many times by choice, but they were almost expected to. Despite always feeling weaker and sometimes even superior, she had become thankful for being a human.

Ashlynn turned a corner and was met by another female, one that was familiar to her. She recognized her immediately upon seeing her reddish-tan skin covered in dark mottles. She was slightly taller, but only by a few inches and she was less muscled than her brother. She had scars on her, but they hadn't come from hunting, instead they were marks made by other Yautjas during mating.

Once she saw Dafena's brow tilt down and her mandibles expand, Ashlynn knew she was angry. The female didn't hesitate when she saw Ashlynn. Her footsteps became louder as she stomped towards her quickly.

Dafena grabbed Ashlynn's shoulder, and jerked her against the wall. Ashlynn cried out in pain as she was nearly slammed into the metal wall. While the Yautja was not putting enough force to break bone, her strength was still nothing gentle. She released Ashlynn's arm, and grabbed her throat. She bent down to her level, so Ashlynn could remain on the ground.

If Dafena wanted to kill her, she would have done it by now. Ashlynn took solace in knowing that a Yautja female would not lean down for just anyone. The female alien had mixed feelings about her, but she respected her because of her brother's relationship with her.

Ashlynn didn't think Dafena would hurt her, she never had before. All of the Yautja's threats towards her had not seemed empty however. She didn't know what Aku'ly-de's sister would do when angry, she was always violent then.

"What do you think you're doing ooman?" Dafena demanded with her hand on Ashlynn's neck.

Ashlynn didn't think it was a good time to protest. She stared up at Defena silently, waiting for her to elaborate.

She jerked Ashlynn's shoulder again, "Well!?"

Ashlynn gasped for breath as Dafena's grip tightened on her throat. Her hold on Ashlynn loosened, allowing her to breathe.

"What do you mean?" Ashlynn strained.

Dafena growled, "Do not act dumb Ashlynn, I left my patients to come see you! I'm sick of your bullshit! Now answer me!"

"I don't know what you mean Dafena!" Ashlynn squeezed her eyes shut. She gaped as the Yautja's hold tightened again.

"Don't tell me that my dumbass brother has not complained about your tricks!" Dafena snarled angrily. "Why are you refusing my brother? Is he not good enough for you? He has given you everything you need and has put his reputation on the line for you!"

Ashlynn stared at Dafena, she lightly pushed at her hand. The female snarled and banged Ashlynn's head against the wall when she touched her. The large alien woman released her. Ashlynn held the back of her head as she dropped to her knees. Her head throbbed, but it wasn't bleeding. She knew the Yautja could have done much worse.

"Well ooman? I'm waiting for your answer. You are wasting my time." The female crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down at her. Ashlynn looked up at her for a moment, holding back a scowl.

Dafena was a medic, and cared about her patients more than anything. For her to leave them to see to her brother's affairs, meant things were very serious. It wasn't very smart, but Ashlynn had no answer the Yautja woman.

Ashlynn glanced up to look Dafena in the eye. For a subordinate to do such a thing, it would be taken as a disrespect. But she didn't feel like she was beneath the Yautja anymore, and she'd rather look directly at someone.

Dafena bent down with a huff and jerked Ashlynn up roughly. She held her under the arms, getting up into her face. Ashlynn flinched away as her tusks came closer to her eyes.

"Speak up!" Dafena said gruffly. "Tell me he isn't good enough for you!"

Ashlynn bowed her head submissively to Dafena, "It's not that he isn't good enough,"

Dafena set her back down on the floor, but she continued to crowd her against the wall. "So what is the issue then?"

It was one thing to talk about their problems with Aku'ly-de, but it felt like something completely different talking about it with his sister. She was more hands on about everything, she wasn't as patient with Ashlynn as her brother was.

Ashlynn gulped. "I just want to be his lifemate before we actually… you know…"

"Have sex?"

Ashlynn nodded with a blush. Dafena tilted her head and took a step away from her. They considered each other for a moment.

Dafena snorted, "So he wasn't lying then? That is your excuse for rejecting him."

"I didn't reject him."

"He tells me that you reject his every mating request. Why wait? Your Earth customs do not matter anymore."

Ashlynn's face heated up in embarrassment. She would have rather kept their problems between them, but Aku'ly-de had been telling his sister everything. She hadn't been as close to her siblings as Aku'ly-de was to his only remaining littermate. Still, she'd never expected for him to confide in Dafena about relationship problems.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes, "Because I want to still abide by my customs."

Dafena scoffed at her, her mandibles tipping up in a smile. "Why? Sex is pleasurable. You shouldn't wait. Besides, my brother is growing impatient. The problems in your relationship are stemming from your indecisiveness you know."

Ashlynn's eye brows furrowed and she frowned angrily. She was growing tired of being told what to do, especially when it came from the Yautja. She stared directly into Dafena's green eyes. She was not afraid of Aku'ly-de's sister, she knew she wouldn't hurt her. Dafena's smile vanished and she also eyed Ashlynn angrily.

"I don't care if he's impatient! It's my body, and I want to wait!" Ashlynn's voice rose as she spoke angrily. "Sex shouldn't be what matters! Him making me feel like I _have_ to do it is what causes the problems in our relationship."

"He won't lifemate you ooman," Dafena said offhandedly. She looked Ashlynn up and down. "His honor would be called into question and that's the last thing he wants."

Ashlynn crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow. She hated being called ooman, but she hated the Yautja's condescending tone even more. The female crowded her once again, making Ashlynn back down and unfold her arms.

"Well, if he doesn't want to make a vow than I'll just find a new mate."

It was as though the female alien did not expect Ashlynn to be so foreward. Dafena's eyes widened before her lower mandibles flared out angrily. She began to approach her once more, but then stopped.

Dafena halted and instead she clicked the tusks of her mandibles thoughtfully. She studied her thoughtfully, Ashlynn didn't know what to think so she just waited. She shifted her feet nervously.

"What if I helped you?" Dafena asked suddenly.

Ashlynn looked at her in confusion. "What?"

She scoffed. "You heard me." Dafena put her hands on her hips. "If you don't want Aku'ly-de anymore, than I want to get you off his hands as quickly as possible."

Ashlynn felt a little hurt by the Yautja's bluntness, but she just nodded. "I do want him still."

"Not enough."

"Ok whatever." Ashlynn rolled her eyes. She paused and blinked thoughtfully. "Do you think it's possible that if I make him jealous… he'll want to keep me?"

Dafena looked at her scornfully. "Like the _l'ulij-bpe s'yuit-de _that he is, he doesn't want to give you up. Whatever unfortunate male you trap in your snare better be able to fight, and if so, he better be serious about you because my brother won't like losing."

"He'll feel really betrayed."

"_Really_? You _don't_ say."

Ashlynn ignored her. "Please don't tell him what I'm planning Dafena!" She begged.

Dafena watched her beg before she let out a series of amused clicking purrs. "I won't tell. I happen to think you're somewhat good for him."

"Thank you…" Ashlynn said with uncertainty.

"I want you to be together but in the long run I cannot see it happening if one of you don't make a compromise."

"I know…"

"Ashlynn, you know it will have to be you, right?" Dafena's voice softened.

Ashlynn frowned. "Sex would be unenjoyable if I felt like I had to."

"You will never be forced, not by my brother. He is honorable. It can still be enjoyed without a consummation."

Ashlynn looked down at the floor. "I know, but it wouldn't feel right."

"You ask too much of our species."

Ashlynn looked up at her and her eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because your ooman. Because we have a different outlook on things." Dafena tilted her head. "Love between mates is already a rare thing."

Ashlynn didn't know what to say to that. She looked back to the ground.

"Keep your head up female, I will help you." Dafena purred.

* * *

Translations:

_Kainde-lou-dte'kalei_ = Xenomorph queen

_l__'ulij-bpe s'yuit-de_ = Insane bitch/son-of-a-bitch

Author's Notes:

I sincerely want all the girls reading this to know that you should never feel like you have to do something you don't want to. Everything being said to Ashlynn, should never be said to a woman. Your beautiful and what YOU want matters to, do what feels right and what makes you happy. EVERYONE should be respected by EVERYONE around them.

Thanks for reading, please comment!


	7. Bruised (pt1)

When she was stopped by his sister, Ashlynn had not been very far away from Aku'ly-de's quarters. Regardless of that fact, Dafena had insisted on escorting her back to them. Not only did she look stern and fearsome, but she had also maintained a firm grip on her arm. She had ordered the human to remain in his room, she did not want her to leave them for anything.

Not only did Dafena want her to ignore her brother all together, but she also advised Ashlynn to go to sleep before he came back. She didn't explain that reasoning, but Ashlynn suspected that Aku'ly-de would question how their 'chat' had been. Inwardly, she was still upset that he had even told Dafena. Then again, why wouldn't he?

Despite her annoyance, Ashlynn agreed to comply with the Yautja female. She still felt compelled to break her silence, but she decided it wasn't a good idea. She had already taken a small beating, she didn't want to anger Dafena any more than she already had. She also accepted that his sister was the only one on the ship that Aku'ly-de could confide in. She had no choice but to accept that, she couldn't be mad about it.

She had been ignoring him, and that left him with only his sister. He couldn't talk about relationships with anyone else for fear of being ridiculed for it.

Dafena left without much chit chat, reminding Ashlynn that she had better things to do then 'bother' herself with her brother's problems. She knew that meant the yautja did not want to bother with a human. Still she left with a promise to come back in the next day cycle to help. Ashlynn was dumbstruck by her contradiction, but she decided not to question it.

She made no mistake in assuming that Dafena's actions were rooted in thoughtfulness. The Yautja made sure Ashlynn knew that the only reason she was siding with her was because she was important to her brother. She had made it clear, she wanted her brother to give up his ooman or give in to her. In some way she must have felt that his mate was holding him back.

Despite being littermates, she wasn't that close with Aku'ly-de. That knowledge made Ashlynn suspect that Dafena had another agenda, though it didn't seem like there was anything for her to gain. Still she knew the Yautja well enough to know they looked out for themselves first. The aliens prided themselves on being honest, but she knew how deceptive they were.

Regardless of what Dafena's motives were, Ashlynn still had a bad feeling about the whole situation. She wasn't sure if it was just her constant anxiety, but she had a sort of trapped feeling. All of her options were a risk, and none of them felt right nor made sense. Really nothing in her life had really made very much sense after she had been taken from Earth.

She had other problems to worry about besides Dafena's plans though. Namely, the bruises that were left on her neck and shoulder from the Yautja's heavy hand. When Aku'ly-de's sister had confronted her, she had known subconsciously that she would bruise. But at the time they were given to her, she had been more concerned about the possibility of being murdered by a giant alien.

She stared at the marks, knowing they would be visible if Aku'ly-de looked hard enough. Even if he didn't, she had her doubts that they would miss his notice. The bruises were just beginning to show up, they were still faint but with Ashlynn's skin being so pale they were very visible.

She bit her lip, as she eyed the bruises worriedly. Aku'ly-de knew what her bruises looked like, and he'd confront her about them. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down, already she could feel panic taking over. He'd assume the worse if he saw them, and that would only cause more trouble for everyone involved.

In retrospect, things could have been much worse from the beginning. She had never thought of getting a bruise as being lucky. But from an angry Yautja she was fortunate to get away without a broken bone. Still, what she worried about was Aku'ly-de's questioning, because she had little doubt that if he saw her he'd notice.

Ashlynn knew he would do more than just question, he would have an all out tantrum. No Yautja who had harmed her in any way since he'd known her, had gotten away without a broken mandible. She could very well keep ignoring him, but he'd recognise his sibling's scent. There was really no hiding her recent visit, even if he hadn't expected it. He probably expected Dafena to change her mind, and he would question.

Ashlynn didn't have much clothing, and none of them would hide the bruises at all. The marks on her were so visible with the light clothes she had. She would attempt to hide the bruises, but her tank tops were not at all suitable. The marks were distinct fingerprints on her neck, and bruises from the metal walls were left on her back.

Ashlynn panicked when she heard the door open. She hurriedly threw on the oversized shirt she had found and she struggled to close her drawer quickly. With all the unfolded clothes thrown in it, the drawer refused to close all the way. She heard Aku'ly-de walk to his bathroom, so Ashlynn took her chances and ran to her cot.

Dafena had ignored her messages requesting ointment. She had never seen anything resembling a bruise on them, she assumed the Yautja didn't get them. But since Aku'ly-de's sister was a healer so asking for some sort of creme had been worth a shot. Unfortunately the female never answered the messages Ashlynn sent on her wrist computer.

She liked orderly clothes, but after looking for ten minutes without any luck, she began to tear through her dresser. By the time she had not been paying any attention to the time when she heard him enter. She hadn't expected him to be back so soon, and she had been caught off guard.

The shirt she'd found was one she didn't even know she had. She was shocked to find it in her possession however, as she'd rarely seen Yautja wearing anything similar to a t-shirt but that's what it looked like to her. An oversized t-shirt made with some thin and unidentifiable material fit for a Yautja. Ashlynn could tell by looking at the beads and patterns woven into the shirt that it was made for a female. She frowned.

Even though she had just thrown on the large shirt, Ashlynn was already sweating more than usual. It was relatively thin, but still too hot for the ship's temperature. Ashlynn's nervousness did nothing but make matters worse. Despite being too warm and sweaty already, she covered up with the thin pelt she used as a cover.

After a few minutes Ashlynn heard the light sound of Aku'ly-de's footsteps. She stilled, holding her breath and she listened as he approached. He walked slowly, his movements sounding a little more cautious. He was treading lightly, surveying her. She didn't turn around to look at him, but all she could feel was his stares.

He began to take off his armor and place it in its proper place. She didn't need to see him to know what he was doing. Everything he did in the evening was out of habit, everyday was the same schedule and routine. She could barely see him out of the corner of her eye, but she heard the light clangs of metal on metal. She could also smell the strong scent of the solution he used to polish his armor.

He grew silent after putting away his armor and equipment. She couldn't hear footsteps, but she heard the slight creak of metal and a sigh. Ashlynn bit her lip and waited for him to say something. He remained silent, the only sound she heard was a light beeping sound. She turned to look at him, and found him staring at his wrist gauntlet. She sighed and wrapped herself up under the blanket even tighter, closing her eyes.

She was usually fast asleep, and when she slept she was a deep sleeper. DesIpite being uneasy, she found herself on the edge of consciousness when she felt Aku'ly-de nudge her with his foot. Still half asleep, Ashlynn groaned as she pushed his foot away. She drifted in and out of consciousness but she jumped up when he applied too much pressure to her leg.

"Hey stop! That hurts!" She rolled over and glared at him with tired eyes.

"See, you're not asleep." Aku'ly-de crossed his arms with a snort.

"I was!"

"Well, we need to talk, so please get up."

Ashlynn gave him an annoyed look, rubbing her eyes. "No, say what you have to say and leave me alone."

Aku'ly-de growled in warning, but Ashlynn just ignored him. She rolled her eyes and pulled the cover over her head. She was hot underneath the pelt but she didn't care. She was going to do just what Dafena wanted, though her Yautja was set on getting what he wanted. He didn't hesitate to yank the pelt off of her.

Ashlynn gasped and tried to pull it back to her. She grappled with the Yautja for the blanket, glaring angrily at him. She banged her first against the metal floor, and released the blanket. It was of no use to wrestle with him, she was not even close to being as strong as he was. Aku'ly-de trilled his amusement, red eyes gleaming.

Ashlynn gritted her teeth, an irritated sound coming from her when she gave up. She flopped down on her little cot, hands over her eyes. She was breathing heavily, she didn't even notice Aku'ly-de's silence.

"Can you please just give me some peace an-"

"Ashlynn…" he stared at her.

She put down her arms and looked at him in confusion. She remembered with a gasp her bruises. Ashlynn quickly put her arms over the visible marks on her neck.

"Let me see them." He ordered sharply.

Ashlynn disobeyed his commanding tone and stayed on the floor. His eyes were quickly becoming frenzied and wild with anger. Aku'ly-de's eyes were ruby red, so when he was angry they looked almost evil. She wasn't scared of him, but she felt uneased by the look in his eyes.

"They're nothing."

"Let. Me. See. Them." He insisted, beckoning to her with his hand. He stood rigid and waited for her to comply.

Ashlynn looked him up and down, taking in his angry posture. Even though his mandibles weren't flared, they were still stiff. His entire body was stiff, angry but trying to contain it. His expression hardened each time her eyes met his.

When she didn't make a move, he walked over and scooped her off the floor. Ashlynn beat her fists over his chest in protest, but Aku'ly-de ignored her thrashing. He sat her on the foot of his bed, and pushed away her flailing arms. She pushed lightly at his chest when he crouched down in front of her.

He caught her hand gently, while he examined the marks on her neck. His spiky brows were furrowed, but otherwise he didn't give away his mood in his body language. He had begun to relax, but his eyes still looked downright demented. Ashlynn stopped struggling and instead stared at a wall in a panic. While he studied the bruising, he seemed oblivious to her turmoil.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in a dangerously calm voice. His eyes met hers.

"Nobody."

"Ashlynn!" He growled low in his throat. "Answer me, who in Paya's name did this to you? Another male?"

"No!"

He sat up with a growl and began to pace back and forth in front of her. She knew he didn't hear any of her protests, he kept his eyes on the floor as a furious growl ripped from his throat. Ashlynn covered her face with a hand, sighing loud enough for him to notice.

"I told you this would happen!" He snarled. "Now tell me who did it so I can take his skull!"

Ashlynn looked up at him and stared for a moment. She didn't want to continue to argue, he'd already seen them. There was no point.

"It wasn't a male!" She said, throwing up her hands. "It was your sister!"

Aku'ly-de stopped his pacing, he turned to Ashlynn. "What!?"

She sighed. "Dafena confronted me and she was being to rough an-"

Aku'ly-de marched forward and grabbed Ashlynn's hand. "Why did she do that Ashlynn!?"

Ashlynn grunted, pushing at his strong grip lightly. He still didn't let go, so she began to struggle. "You the one who asked her to come, aren't you?"

He straightened with a growl, glowering down at her. Aku'ly-de paused for only a moment before he pulled her up by her arm and walked towards the door. Ashlynn quickly got on her feet, attempting to tug her arm away from his strong grip.

Aku'ly-de left his quarters and walked angrily into the hallway. It was nearing the sleep cycle, and warriors were returning to their rooms. Her hunter was unbothered by the small crowd of warriors. While Ashlynn tried to ignore the hunters when she caught them watching curiously.


End file.
